Flashback
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: Katniss and Peeta get into a minor argument that spurs one of Peeta's flashbacks; this time, their daughter sees and interrupts. one shot


Flashback

"No, of course there's nothing wrong with that! Peeta, all I'm saying is that maybe it would be better for her to also try and get outside a little!" Katniss argued.

"Please, Katniss…" Peeta started, placating, but his voice wavered on the end of her name. He suddenly became furious, "Katniss!"

Before she had time to register the change, Peeta had knocked her back against the kitchen counter. She let out a surprised cry and swallowed hard as a glassy eyed Peeta approached her, livid. Katniss tried to call to him gently, but she couldn't keep her voice quite steady. "Peeta," she pleaded. "Peeta," she tried to calm a bit as she recited slowly the all too familiar phrasing. "Your name is Peeta Mellark. You're a baker. Your favorite color is orange."

She could see Peeta starting to try and come back, but he still had a vice grip on her shoulders when a small, worried voice broke into the air. "Momma?"

With that, Peeta suddenly let go and stepped back with his head down, regretful and trying to regain himself. Katniss kept him in her peripheral, but she turned quickly to their 5 year old daughter. "Willow. Willow, it's okay. Go back to the den."

Willow looked uncertain and Katniss saw her gaze fall to her cheek where Peeta had hit her. "Go on."

Willow looked at Peeta, who couldn't bring his gaze to meet either of them before she scampered off.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry," he whispered from across the room.

Slowly, Katniss picked herself up off the floor and made her way back to him, stopping about a foot away. "Peeta." She wasn't mad. She just needed to be sure. "Peeta, look at me."

Slowly, ashamed, he raised his head and looked at her. His eyes were clear again. She stepped up and took his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "You're home. It's all right."

His voice was still just a whisper. "It's not. Katniss," he looked at her check and glanced down another moment. "Couples argue. You shouldn't have to worry every time that… I scared Willow. What am I going to tell her?"

Katniss twitched her lip. "We could…"

"No," he said gently, but firmly. "No, she's too young still to know everything. You know that."

Katniss nodded, "Yea, okay. Come on, you should go see her." He hesitated and she reconsidered. "We should. You'll know what to say. You always do."

* * *

"Willow?" Peeta called, standing next to Katniss at the entrance of the room. They had found her back in her room, on her bed with the book the two of them had illustrated.

She looked up, hurt and mistrustful and bit angry. Honestly, in that moment she reminded him of Katniss. But, her voice was still young when she accused quietly. "You hit momma." She looked between the two of them and at the book in her hands. "I thought you loved momma."

Peeta swallowed. "I do. Very much. I… I didn't mean to."

"How do you not mean something like that?"

After a moment's silence, Katniss realized that, for once, Peeta couldn't find the words. She smiled gently, and went to her daughter's side. "You know how you get nightmares, sometimes?"

Willow nodded. "Well, sometimes your dad gets nightmares…" She looked at Peeta and paused a second, trying to explain, "Only…sometimes his are in the middle of the day. He loves you and me and your brother very much, sometimes he just needs a few minutes to remember…well, to wake up and know that everything's okay. Does that make sense?"

Willow was looking at Peeta, but more like he was suddenly a puzzle she was trying to figure out. "It still doesn't seem right."

Katniss looked at him once before answering her. "No. But it's not his fault and sometimes you have to take the good with the bad. And believe me, your dad is so very good." Katniss offered her hand and Peeta slowly walked across the room to take it, kissing her right on her cheek.

Willow considered the two of them, come to sit on her bed. Looking between the two of them she nodded. "I hate bad dreams. I love you, Daddy."

* * *

AN: I realize this idea has been done a thousand times over, but this suddenly came to me very easily and just thought I'd share one more version of it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
